


A Matter of Certain Urgency

by Anonymous



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, I'm supposed to be doing work rn, M/M, MAGNUM COCK, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, You know what its probably like a twenty-threesome at this point, i want to die, someone come end it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ;>>>





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I do not understand the anonymity tag !!
> 
> I wrote this fic in august and I'm publishing it now instead of updating my other fics. Yeet.

Alecxnder was gay and he knewed it. John knewed it too. So they decidend to fuck hard in the asss.John heldd Alex down and was like “yeah baby girl let daddy fuck ya”. Alex cried and force d out “d-daddy right there where u’re holdin me” John thought that was so hot and he went harder in Alex ass while he was saying “here you go baby let’s have so much sex that you can’t walk forever”. 

“Oooh” Ale x moaned “please daddy please I’ll wheelchari forevr if we can fcuk like this everynight” Suddenly Tommy Jeffs walked in nd hamilton wanted to be like “ew” but then he pulled out his MAGNUM COCK and shoved it into Alex’s facehole!!! John was jelly until he relized thatthreesomes is good and he and Tommy cna fuck his bby girl harder than anyone; John jstu wants hes bf to be pleasured. Alex was writhing on the bed as his guys fucked him into the matress and Tommy started tugging alexs hair until he wa s drooling all over his dick and twerking on John’s prick.

John and Tomato started kssing to make Alex all fired up bc it was so sexy. John was like “ooo thomas yeah let’s go” and tommy started rubbing at his nips but then someone screamed; was Hercules Mulligan, boi! Herc was like “”omg foursome” and the others were like “omg mom to go with the daddy” Hercules pulled off his pants and Jeffer were like “wow! Hercul’s cock is two and a half feet long!” and then hercules started fucking jeff with his dingler!!!

_**Suddenly George Washington rose up from the ground, splintering the floor into thousands of tiny shards and he was like "Son I need your help! I don't understand how anything works" and showed Axelrod his phone. Accelerator took Thoma's 3^7(20/30) coc k out of his head for a sec."** _

"D-a-a-addy! I'm not your son!!!1!" he whinnied, snatching Dishwasher's phone. "Hmm" he mused, as his asssss got destroyed. "your big hans are breaking the screen, pApi!""Suddenly, the entire character lineup of Hablaminton: An American Past-time was in the Room where It was Happening. Thhumby went back to fracking Alecanders' face while Lafayette did his makeup and Angelica threatened his life. A good time was had by all. The end

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite possibly the worst thing I've ever done, and I've used the words "yeet" and "Bologna Pony" unironically.


End file.
